


Gold and purple

by pizzz_10



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Basketball, Bets & Wagers, Bottom Billy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, but like a little, crop tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Billy wants to show some support to his favorite team and get a certain doe eye boy’s attention.





	Gold and purple

Today Billy was in a very good mood when he woke up this morning, first reason was that today was the NBA playoffs and it was Friday, the second reason was because his father was out of town with Susan. 

Witch meant he can carry out his plan. He gets up out of his bed and goes to his closet. There he takes out a plastic bag. 

In there was his choice of clothing for today. He takes out some golden yellow shorts and puts them on, then a golden crop top that had the lakers logo on it. 

Then he goes to the mirror and starts to straighten up his hair. He brushes it, making sure to get some some knots out, sprays it with hair spray and curls it with a curling iron.

Then he reaches into the plastic bag and takes out some glitter, it was gold and purple. He puts a sprinkle on his cheeks and some in his hair.

Then he takes out his normal earring and switches it for one that's in the shape of an L. Finally he puts on a lakers jacket and white sneakers.

He looks at himself in the mirror and smirks but then there was a knock at his door. "Billy hurry up, I gotta get to school."

"All right I'm coming brat." He grabs his keys, then zips up his jacket, then opens the door. There he sees Max standing in front of doorway. "Finally...what hell are you wearing?"

"Today's the NBA playoffs lakers vs the pacers. 

"Oh that." She says sounding disinterested. "Why do you like them so much?"

"Because Max they represent the best of L.A. and they're the most skillful team out there." Max rolls her eyes. "Whatever." She says walking away.

Billy rolls his eyes also, Max wasn't really a born and raised Californian like him, so she wouldn't get it. She only lived in LA for a while.

~~~~~

When Billy gets to school, he notice that everyone’s eyes was on him. He smirks at all of the attention that's on him. Some people who were wearing pacers jerseys we're glaring at him.

Steve also notices while talking to Nancy and Jonathan. “What the hell is Hargrove wearing?" Jonathan says. 

"I think it's a lakers outfit." Steve says. Nancy snorts. "That team and those clothes matches his ego, loud and too flashy. You think all Californians show their love to lakers like this?"

Steve was too busy staring at Billy to answer, to him Billy actually looked good, hot even. Espically with the crop top. 

"They're playing in the playoffs against the pacers today. That's possibly the only reason he's dressed like that." Jon says. 

"Then I hope the Pacers win." Soon Billy is coming over to them. He grins at Steve. "I notice you were staring Harrington, impressed?"

"You wish Hargrove."

"You look ridiculous, how did you ever leave your house like that?"

"It's called confidence Wheeler, try having it sometime." He smirks and Nancy glares while flipping him off. "Now I definitely hope the lakers loose and trust me no one's impressed."

Billy shrugs and starts to walk off, but not before winking at Steve, who blushes a little. Steve watches his ass in those tight shorts. 

"God he's so obnoxious, who would even think his outfit looks..." She trails off as she sees two people with cameras take pictures of him. 

"Looks like the yearbook Committee likes it." Steve says and they see Billy turn to give a smirk. "What was that Wheeler? no one's impressed?" He then goes down the hallway while cackling. 

Nancy huffs and starts going to her class, with Jon following her. 

"You are something else Hargrove." He says to himself while going to his class.

 

At the end of school, Steve is with the kids about to take them to Dustin's house for a sleep over. "Steve can you take me there?" Max ask

"Isn't Billy coming?"  

"Yes, but I don't wanna be seen with him because today-" they were cut off by the roar of an engine. It's was Billy's Camaro, the car stops and out comes Billy still in his outfit. 

"Ew, What is your step brother wearing?" Dustin ask. "A lakers outfit and it's completely dumb.”

"He looks even douchier." Lucas adds. "The lakers are his favorite team and he said they're playing in the playoffs." Billy goes over to them to speak with Max. "Come on Max, let's go."

Max nods and starts to follow him and they get in the car. When they're gone, Dustin ask “you think all people from California are that weird and flashy?" 

"Max isn't weird and flashy." 

"That's because Max said she wasn't even born or even raised there like billy."  

"Wait she wasn't?" Steve ask. They all shook their heads. “Kind of glad too, that means she's not like him."

Steve rolls his, He was pretty there's different types of people in California. "Come on shitheads get in the car, so we can go."

 

Before they got to Dustin's house, Billy stopped at the store. "Billy, Come on!”

"Be patient shitbird, I want some stuff for the game tonight." He opens the door to get out of the car, but doesn't see Max opening hers. "Aren't you coming?"

She hesitates before saying. "Change first."

"Change? Max I didn't bring an extra set of clothes."

"Then I'll stay here."

"Why?"

"Because I'll be embarrassed if I get seen with you." She didn't mean to sound harsh, but this was a small town and Billy will probably be the talk of the town today. "Why couldn't you dressed normal?”

"I don't know, why can't this dull shit hole have a little bit of color?"  

"It's not dull here, you're just mad that their isn't any other weirdos like you here. I'm almost glad we left that place." She mumbles the last part, but regrets it a little when she sees Billy look angry and a little hurt.

"The place was a little...look-"

"No, you can stay in the car." He says calmly. He closes his door and starts walking to the entrance of the store.

~~~~~~~~~~~

When Billy drops Max off, he sees Steve stepping out of his car and the other kids getting out also.

Once they're inside, Steve goes over to the blonde. "Wanna go to my house and watch the game?"

Billy looked at him as if was crazy. "What?"

"You wanna come over and watch the game or not?" For some reason he actually nods. "Yeah sure, just let me go home and change out of this." But before he could get to his car, Steve grabs his arm. "No keep it on. I like it."

"Well that's a surprise, Max says I'm embarrassing to be around." 

"Look not too many people here are use to seeing other people stand out."

"That's because it's so fucking dull and lifeless here." Steve agrees with him a little, a lot of the people in the town were boring. "Come on lets just go before the game starts

 

when they get to steve's house, they set up snacks up on the coffee table and turn on the game. They had some chips, nacho cheese dip, some M&Ms in a bowl, beer and pizza bagels. The game was starting and Billy looked really excited.

Then Billy suddenly gets a smirk. "hey lets make this interesting by having a bet." Steve was bit worried now. "what kind of bet?”

"If the Pacers win I do whatever you want for tomorrow.”

“And if the Lakers win?”

"then you eat my ass." Steve nearly chokes on air, he must of misheard. "w-what?”

"I said you eat my ass." Steve honestly didn't know what to say and Billy rolls his eyes at Steve's shocked face. "oh please Harrington, I’ve notice how you stare at me, especially when I wear my tightest jeans." 

Steve blushes a little because it was true, he did stare at Billy a lot, he didn't think Billy would notice."so do we have a bet?” Billy holds out his hand for Steve to shake. Steve thinks about it for a moment before nodding and shaking his hand.

"you’re on Hargrove."

~~~~~~

When the Game was over, almost all of the snacks were gone and Billy was cheering, and jumping up and down. "yeah! suck it Pacers! Lakers kick ass!" Steve sighs but smiles at Billy's excitement. "fuck yeah!" 

As he's still cheering, Steve grabs his hips and pulls him back down on the couch. "looks like you won the bet Hargrove." he says with a smirk and Billy smirks back. 

"yeah I did, so hold up your end of the bargain." Steve pushes Billy until he's laying down a little. Steve brings up Billy’s legs and starts taking off Billy's shorts.

"I'm not a Lakers fan, but you do look amazing in the clothes they sell, especially in this crop top."

once they're off with his underwear, Steve puts Billy's legs over his shoulders. "I bet you'd look good in one too." Billy says

"I'm not wearing a Lakers crop top."

"Well there better then those ugly pacers uniforms." Steve chuckles a bit. "you're such a typical Californian." Billy only glares at him a little bit. "Just hurry up and eat my ass Harrington." 

Steve spreads Billy and looks at his hole. Tight and pink, he traces a finger around it, causing Billy to gasp. "would you hurry up." Billy demands.

"so greedy." Steve teases. He puts his tongue to Billy's ass and licks, Billy moans and gasp again. Steve licks it again and watches the rim twitch.

Steve keeps licking until the rim opens and he was able to stick the organ in. Steve grips his cheeks tighter and licks the inside of Billy greedily. 

"Holy s-shit." Steve pulls back a little, some spit drips from his tongue and lands on Billy's hole. “Fuck, you taste good Billy." He pants and goes back to eating him out.

He nips on the rim and sucks on it, Billy starts to tremble a bit. Steve opens him with a finger and licks around the slick walls. 

He pulls back again and sees that rim is getting a little red. Steve blows on it, making it clench and Billy whimpers. "Keep going, don't fucking stop until I come." 

Steve nods and gets back to rimming him. He wiggles his tongue in him and kisses the clenching rim. He presses his tongue on the rim and stops when the tip is in. 

Billy gets really needy and whines. "M-More." He pushes his ass back against Steve's face and the tongue goes deeper. Steve rubs his finger against his hole while he continues moving his tongue. Steve pushed the finger in and keeps it in there for a few seconds.

Soon Billy is panting heavily and getting harder. It takes steve rimming him for five more minutes before he finally comes, getting semen on his stomach.

"Damn, you eat ass like a fucking pro." Steve blushes and says "thanks." Then Steve unzips his pants and starts jacking off.

~~~~~

Afterwards Billy is sitting on Steve's lap, still in his outfit. They're watching a sitcom now. 

"Next time I might wear a cheerleading outfit." He whispers in Steve's ear with a smirk and Steve groans.

He actually hopes that the Lakers get into the play offs again next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some Comments please


End file.
